Happy Mother's Day,Mom
by Amaherst
Summary: Ulrich trys to wish his mom a happy mothers day. Please read and review! Took me two hours to write this, kept rewriting things! Please guys and gals!


**Ulrich wasn't looking forward to returning home for half term. It wasn't a secret either, at least not for his gang of friends. It wasn't that he disliked his parents it was for the fact that they didn't like him.**

**The gang had gone into town a couple of weeks ago to get their mothers a mothers day gift, Aelita was the only one left out. They had arranged for her to stay round  
Jeremie's house so she had ended up buying Jeremie's mom a present and card. Ulrich had been the lest excited about being let into town, his mother wouldn't appreciate anything that he got her but he wanted to make the effort so spent a quarter of his savings from his Uncle's inheritance to him on a pearl necklace for her.**

**The gang had all said their goodbyes to one another and all went back to their homes, some flying, and some being driven.**

**The alarm clock woke up Ulrich early mothering Sunday. He looked round and saw his maid in his room setting out breakfast for him.**

"**Would you like anything, young master?" She timidly asked.**

"**No, thank you, you may leave" he replied hating being waited on.**

**Ulrich ate his breakfast in silence. Then, once he was finished, showered and got dressed.**

**He dug his present and card for his mom out of his packed suitcase, that he didn't have any intention unpacking, and left his room to find his mom.**

**He found her out in the garden watching his brother and sister playing bowls.**

"**Oh Ulrich it's you, what do you want now?" His mother asked him impatiently.**

**Ulrich closed his eyes at the harshness in her voice.**

"**Happy Mothers day" He said as cheerfully as he could and handed her the present and card.**

**She snatched it, tore the paper off, and opened the lid of the jewellery box and looked as though she wanted to chuck right back at him. As she continued to stare down at it, she chucked it back at him.**

"**Is that the best you can do for your mother who gave birth to you, made sure you didn't go hungry and had to care for you? At least your siblings put some thought into it"**

**Abel and Ada made their way over when they saw their mother chucking their brothers present back at him.**

"**What's wrong, Mother darling?" Ada asked her mother.**

"**Her inconsiderate brother only brought me a cheap pearl necklace, I didn't deserve that, you brought me a whole week at a relaxing health spa, you know how much I do for you"**

**Ada looked at her little brother coldly.**

**Abel could only snicker at his little brothers present.**

"**Even Abel put more thought into it and brought me a designer dress that cost more than this house" his mother announced shoving the receipt in her youngest child's face.**

"**Now go back to your room, and take back your cheap and tacky necklace and card with you, no-one wants to see you"**

**Abel and Ada laughed cruelly with their mom as Ulrich went back inside the family mansion, tears threatening to fall. He bumped into his father on the way.**

"**Will you hurry up and get back to your school, all you do is get in my way, when your around" His father growled. "And your mother gets all moody when you're around, you're a curse on this family you are"**

**Ulrich leaped up the stairs and into his light-filled room.**

**He snapped the curtains shut and flung himself on his bed.**

'_**She may have done all those things for me but none of them gave me what all my friends have from their family- love. Ada and Abel are all they care for. A week away and a designer dress that cost more than the mansion was what they had brought for their mom, I can't afford to do that. I thought that maybe the necklace would please her, wrong again, wasn't I? **_

_**What have I done to deserve this?' **_

**Ulrich woke up and looked over at the clock at saw that he had dozed off for six hours. He heard laughter coming from downstairs. He left his room to find the source of laughter. **

"**Happy Mothers Day, mom, we love you" Ada and Abel toasted her with wine.**

**Ulrich looked around and saw the whole family around the large table, not even a place available for him, if he knew he was invited. **

**Ulrich looked back down on the scene when he heard his name mentioned.**

"**You'll never guess what that failure of a son tried to give me?" She told her mom.**

"**And what was that, darling?" **

"**A cheap pearl necklace! The cheek of it, by any means!"**

**The whole table fell silent at the comment. But then a roar of comments caught Ulrich's attention. They hurt. **

'**Should be took to Millitary School for that'**

'**Shouldn't be named a Stern'**

'**Should a failure, that boy'**

'**We're ashamed to call him our son'**

**Ulrich quietly crept back upstairs, grabbed the present and card he had brought for his mom and opened the box up. He looked at the gorgeous necklace inside. He felt like chucking it out the window but figure it would come to some use in the near future. He sat down in the darkest corner of his small bedroom. Dark was where he preferred to be at his house, its how he felt, empty, dark, depressed, no happiness. **

**With the present and card in his hands, he cried, tears falling freely from his face. The tears that had built up from over the years from lack of love and respect off his family spilled from his handsome face.**

"**Happy Mothers Day, mom" he sobbed.**


End file.
